


rain, rain, go away

by meetmeinthestars



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, god i love soudam, god this prolly sucks, i do be scared of da rain doe, i wrote it at like midnight and its mostly all projection lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinthestars/pseuds/meetmeinthestars
Summary: kaz gettin spooked by a thunderstorm and gundham helping him calm down :)
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soudam
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272





	rain, rain, go away

**Author's Note:**

> please know that im still gettin used to writing gundham's dialogue, so i'm sorry if it seems unnatural. im tryin my best!!

The day seemed to be going okay.

Kazuichi had been working on a project, a simple small engine for a toy car he had gotten the day prior. It was a simple task, and something he enjoyed doing. With music playing from his stereo, his workshop was a safe dome to him, the place he was able to concentrate on what he was working on and absolutely nothing else.

A sudden vibration rumbled on the ground, disturbing Kazuichi from the focused state he was in. His hand reached forward to the stereo, and he gently flicked the machine off. Now that the room was no longer filled with cheesy 2000’s pop, he leaned back. His hands folded together atop the work table, and his feet stayed planted on the ground.

_What… Was that?_

With a slight huff, Kaz got up, walking to the window. His fingers rested against the fabric of the curtain, hesitant to look outside. He shuffled his feet for a moment, took a steady inhale, and pulled the curtain back.

 ** _Shit_**.

The outside world was being drenched by pouring rain, the water spreading to each and every surface. The road had appeared to be similar in characteristics to a river, as the rain rushed along. To some, this weather was a blessing. Some find that the noise of rain, the atmosphere of it covering the Earth like a large blanket, was pleasant. Not Kazuichi, though.

Rain made him feel trapped. Rain brought him back to all the times he was locked outside, forced to withstand the feeling of rain droplets beating at his skin. Rain made him remember how he was mistreated. Rain resurfaced memories, the ones he's tried to repress for years and years on end. Rain reminded him of his da-

A large bolt of lightning disturbed the boy from his thoughts, making him yelp in panic.

Kazuichi flinged the curtain shut, hands now reaching for his beanie. He tugged it down, using his hands to further cover his ears. Before he could call out for help, for _safety_ , a loud crash rumbled through the room. He dropped to the ground, curling his body up into a tight ball.

He heard footsteps walking down the hall, and before he could react to them, the door to the room creaked open.

“Kazuichi?”

The sound of the voice flooded his brain, making his anxieties worse. His head started shaking back and forth, trying to communicate, trying to beg the person to whom the voice belonged to, _Shit shit shit!! Please don’t make me go out there!! Please!!!_ His panic only grew as the sound of footsteps grew closer towards him.

“Sharp-Toothed One, are you feeling alright?”

He curled even closer to his legs, body beginning to rock back and forth. His hands clamped onto the sides of his heads tightly, and all he wanted to do was run.

“Kazuichi, I need you to listen so that I am able to assist you out of your current state.”

Tears began escaping his eyes as his body shook. He was trapped, _so trapped, no escape! None at all! He was stuck! I don't want to be trapped!!!! Please don't hurt me!!!!_

“...Kazzy, my beloved darling, can you hear me?”

 _Kazzy_.

The nickname blessed his ears. There was only one person he allowed to call him that, which meant that the person in front of him could only be Gundham.

Gently, Kazuichi lifted his head from between his legs, raising it just enough to be able to see the one in front of him. As his eyes blinked open, he was met with a gentle smile.

“It appears you can.” Gundham murmured, settling down on the floor in front of Kaz. “Would you be okay if I were to touch you?”

Kazuichi’s eyes closed as he thought. _Would he be okay?_ The question bounced around in his head, giving him time to think. After a moment, he gently nodded.

Gundham’s arm reached forward slowly, before his hand cusped the side of Kaz’s face. His thumb began to run up and down his cheekbone, a method he used to calm many different animals when they were in distress. His other hand moved to rest atop the smaller's knee. Tears started to roll down Kazuichi’s cheeks, and Gundham only moved closer, whispering him gentle reassurance.

After a few minutes of staying in that position, Kaz leaned back, legs falling down from protecting his chest. His sleeve ran to his eyes, wiping them down from all the tears.

“S-Sorry…”

“What is causing you to apologize, Kazuichi?” Gundham whispered back, tilting his head slightly.

“For bein’ a big baby… s-scared of a dumb storm n’ all that.” Kaz mumbled, forcing down his embarrassment from causing him more tears.

“It is quite alright, my love. I am here to protect you.” Gundham assured with a nod, picking up Kaz's hand to hold within his own.

“Are ya s-sure?” he asked, head tilting as his gaze droped to follow the other's bandaged hand.

“Of course I am positive, Kazuichi. Though, if I may ask, is there a reason for this fear? You are not obligated to tell me, but-"

“No, No, I can tell ya if you're curious. It just… brings up bad memories.” Kaz paused for a moment, taking a steady inhale.

“When I was younger, my dad expected a lot from me. I had to do things, I had to have them done quick, and if I didn't, I'd get punished. One night, I hadn't finished a bike- one a customer had wanted my dad t’fix. Guess I had to have it done by the morning, cuz my dad sure wasn't happy. It… It was thundering outside. Instead of the normal stuff he’d do to me, he just threw me out there. In the storm.”

He stopped, before letting out a dry laugh.

“I tried my damn hardest to get in, bangin’ and bangin’ on the door, kicking at it too, just begging to go inside. I was drenched. Then... I saw the lightning bolt. It wasn't too far from the house. Just at the edge of the front yard. It flashed quickly, it left just as soon as it came, and I guess that pissed me off. I was stuck outside, stuck being poured on by the massive amount of rain, and the lightning just? It got away scot-free! It didn't have to stay and suffer like I had to! It wasn't fucking fair!"

He sighed, steadying his voice.

“Since then, it became a pretty regular punishment. Whenever it would storm, and I hadn't done somethin’ right, I'd be locked outside. I guess it scares me because I don't want to be stuck out there again. A bitta jealousy for the lightning, too. It's dumb, kinda childish, I know, but I just can't stop the fear.”

“I understand. You are very brave for telling me this, Kazuichi. I do want you to know that you will not be hurt the way you were before, you are safe with me. That does not invalidate your fear, however, and I completely understand that it is something you are scared of.” Gundham responded, leaning forward to connect his forehead with Kaz’s own. “Like I said before, I am here to protect you.”

“If you're here to protect me… Wanna come watch movies in bed with me while ya do?” Kaz said with a grin, his sharp teeth showing.

Gundham rolled his eyes, letting out a soft chuckle to show he was being sarcastic. “If that is what will keep you safe, then I suppose we can.”


End file.
